Fairy Tail Novelization
by Optimistic Pessimism
Summary: Fairy Tail manga in novel form. I do not own any references used in this novel. All references used belong to their rightful owners.


FAIRY TAIL NOVELIZATION

Chapter 1: Lucy and Natsu

A large mansion-like building stood tall with its entrance akin to the Greek columns that we are all too familiar with. It was truly a work of art and is filled with resplendence. What was more surprising was the strength of the ones occupying the building.

It was the Magic Council, the ruling body of the world of Magic. They are responsible in regulating the usage of Magic and making sure that it is not abused and used in promoting illegal activities. The Magic Council had absolute power with their influence already permeating into everyday society.

Ten people were currently discussing something.

"Ultear, stop playing around during the meeting."

A girl wearing a kimono lacking a right sleeve answered "But I'm bored. Aren't you, Sieglein-sama?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty much bored too," said Sieglein with a smirk as if ridiculing the others who are seated with him.

"Watch your mouth you damn brat! How could these brats become council members?" an old man with a long white beard grudgingly exhaled.

"Of course it's because of our high magic power, you old fart," Sieglein disdainfully said.

"Silence, both of you."

A silhouette of a man stood and with a look of hopelessness, he added.

"As I have said earlier, the magical world is filled with many problems…"

"Especially those idiots from Fairy Tail."

…

In the town of Harujion, a single train just arrived. A single young man with a lean but muscular physique was currently dizzy at the train floor. He had hair that was a spiky natural pink, black eyes that were swirling as if tiny whirlpools were there and abnormally sharp canines.

Beside him was a talking blue cat. It wasn't weird for cats to talk in this world as it was a world of magic. Anything could exist under this wide mysterious world. Its name was Happy and it was currently reassuring the train driver that the current situation Natsu was in is absolutely normal.

"I will never ride a train again…..bluggghh," Natsu said while trying to avoid throwing up his breakfast.

In the middle of the town, a young busty woman wearing a sleeveless clothe paired with a miniskirt, was currently browsing through the wares of a magic shop.

"There's only one magic stone in this town?" said by that very woman whose hair was a bright yellow.

"Yes…only less than 10% of the townspeople can use magic so this store is mainly targeting travelling mages."

The young girl named Lucy was sighing and said under her breath that her time was truly wasted.

Hearing that, the store owner tried to introduce various magical items that might catch Lucy's attention. But Lucy simply ignored him and continued browsing through the other items that the shop was displaying.

A key was on display but it was no ordinary key. It was a key to open a gate in the spirit world and this kind of magical item was quite uncommon.

"How much is this?"

"20,000 Jewels."

Hearing the price which was quite extravagant for a mage like her, she lowered her body and showed her cleavage in order to lower the price.

"I wonder how much it really is," Lucy said with a hint of bashfulness.

But Lucy was pissed off because her sex appeal was only worth 1,000 Jewels which was the discount she got after doing all that. After walking a bit, she noticed a commotion from across the street. Hearing the loud cries of the females which seemed as if they saw their idol, she quickly followed as she also heard quite a bit from the rumors.

She heard there was a strong fire mage that adeptly controls flames that exceed those flames that are produced by magical items you can find on some magical shops. Her eyes showed anticipation and she also wondered if the Salamander from the rumors is handsome.

In another street, Natsu was grumbling because he was hungry but had no money. Seeing the commotion just meters away from him, he ran and hoped that he would find his foster father named Igneel.

Lucy on the other hand has her heart beating fast. Especially after Salamander smirked in her direction. Her heart was elated and was in a conundrum wondering why she is attracted towards Salamander.

"Igneel! Igneel!"

Natsu pushed away the crowd in order to see if it really was Igneel. But right after seeing the man who had a cloaked who introduced himself as Salamander, he only said three words.

"Who are you?"

A hint of disappointment escaped from his mouth and immediately went on his way clearly feeling down.

Seeing this, Salamander didn't mind it and told the crowd of girls that was currently surrounding him that what Natsu said was nothing for him. He even gave Natsu a signature with the word 'Salamander'.

"I don't want it."

Natsu was thrown away by the crowd and was even criticized.

"I appreciate the enthusiastic welcome but I have some errands to do at the port," Salamander said with arrogance in his tone and quickly jumped unto a flame he ignited and flew away while inviting the crowd to a party on a ship tonight. And just like that, he was gone.

"He really is disgusting. Thank you for saving me."

...

Inside a restaurant, Natsu was gluttonously consuming a lot of food while telling Lucy that she was a nice person.

"Ah ha ha... you are Natsu and Happy right? I understand you so eat slowly...'or things will keep splashing all over the place'"

And just like that, 1000 Jewel was gone. But she did not mind it and just continued on.

"That Salamander guy was using a magic called Charm. A magic that attracts other people's heart to the caster and was already banned years ago."

She followed,"But trying to get girls' attention by using such magic, how disgusting. Thanks to you guys jumping in, the Charm on me wore off. I may not look like much but I'm actually a mage too."

She then told Natsu that she isn't a member of any guild and told him the wonders of a guild. She was aspiring to get into a famous guild but it would be hard to and she was in a bind. But seeing Natsu wasn't the least bit interested, she changed the subject and asked Natsu a question.

"Aren't you guys looking for someone?"

"Aye. It's Igneel," Happy interjected.

"I heard that Salamander is coming to this town but it was the wrong person. That Salamander didn't even look like a salamander," Natsu said.

"How could...a human look like a salamander...?" Lucy said with a perplexed expression.

"Hrmm? He's not human. Igneel is a dragon."

Hearing such an absurd thing such as a dragon, Lucy refuted what Natsu said. Lucy then left some jewels which was the name of the currency of this world and told Natsu that she was leaving. Natsu quickly prostrated and thanked Lucy for the meal he ate.

"Don't worry about it. You helped me earlier so we're even," Lucy quickly said with a troubled expression.

"I don't feel like I've helped at all. Oh right, why not have this signature?"

"I DON'T WANT THAT!"

Lucy slapped away the autograph of Salamander.


End file.
